Romance at Hogwarts
by Sydney8
Summary: Er I changed the first chapter and I'm going through a bit more changes becuase I wasn't happy with it. Read the new chapters!
1. On the Train

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not the lucky duck J.K. Rowling who owns all of this. *tear* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Checkmate," Ron Weasely said. Ron was aboard the Hogwarts Express, playing chess with his best friend Harry Potter.  
  
Harry just stared at the bored. "How the hell do you keep winning Ron?" Harry asked, with an amazed look on his face.  
  
Ron grinned. He was obviously pleased by the compliment. "Practice makes perfect you know," he said.  
  
"I think you've been practicing too much," Harry and Ron's other best friend, Hermione Granger cut in. She did not even look up from her spell book. "It's a totally barbaric game. It promotes violence. Violence is leading to the decline of Western civilizations!" Hermione told them. She finally placed her spell book down at the end.  
  
"Well, I think you've been studying too much. Do you ever place down a book?" Ron shot back. Harry snickered, but a glare from Hermione shut him up.  
  
He looked down at the chess bored. Ron's knight sighed and said "Not this again, we'll be here all day,"  
  
Harry nodded, and said " I know."  
  
"I can't believe they fight so much I have to converse with a chess piece!" Harry thought.  
  
He spotted Cho Chang near the top of the compartment.  
  
"Well, I'll talk to Cho," Harry thought. "I can't do anything else with Hermione and Ron in a row again."  
  
"Hey Cho," Harry said, brightly. A pink tinge crept to his face, because, after all, Cho was his crush.  
  
"Hi Harry," Cho replied. "It's a little loud, isn't it?" she laughed as she looked back at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "You can barely hear yourself think with them around."  
  
"Do they always fight like?" Cho asked.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately," Harry. "Do you want to go into the next compartment where we can actually hear ourselves?"  
  
"Sure," Cho said, she looked as she really wanted to get out of there.  
  
Cho and Harry walked into the next compartment, which happened to be empty. They were plenty glad that it was silent.  
  
"Ah, the silence is like music to my ears," said Harry.  
  
Cho laughed. "Mine, too. Maybe we could those to a muzzle," she said.  
  
Harry laughed at the sight of his two best friends in a muzzle. "That would be funny. maybe Fred or George would have a candy that could do that," Harry said.  
  
Cho looked confused. "Why would someone have a candy that gave people muzzles?" Cho asked.  
  
"Well, Fred and George are Ron's brothers, and er you should watch what they give you. They gave my cousin a taffee and he ended up with a four foot tounge," Harry said.  
  
Cho laughed. "I guess your aunt and uncle were upset," she said.  
  
"Yeah, but they always are mad at me for some reason or another," Harry said, but then fell silent. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Er Cho," Harry said breaking the akward silence, "you don't seem upset as you were last year, when Cedric er died," Harry said, knowing he brought up a sensitive subject.  
  
"Well, I was pretty upset last year, but I realized it never would have worked out. We were beginning to fight and weren't all that happy. I mean I'm sad that he died, but I'm not as sad as I was," Cho said.  
  
Harry felt a pang of guilt, because it seemed it was partly his fault Cedric died. "Er do you want to go back to our original compartment?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," Cho said. "I think those two finally stopped yelling.  
  
Harry and Cho opened the sliding door, and found at why Hermione and Ron weren't yelling. It was because they were kissing! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Er thats the first chapter. Hope you like it! Luv ya all Sydney 


	2. Hermione Tells Us All

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I hope you all knew that. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ All of the sudden the next compartment door slammed open. Standing in the doorway looking over Ron and Hermione was none other then Draco Malfoy, with his hunch men Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Aww, look isnt it sweet. The Weasel and mudblood are making out," Draco sneered. Crabbe and Goyle laughed along with their friend.  
  
The tips of Ron's ears turned red as a pink blush crept over Hermione's face. Ron drew out his wand and said "You'll pay for that Malfoy! Expelliarmus!" Draco flew backwards. The Hermione jumped up and shut the door. Ron grabbed Hrry's trunk and put it in front of the door. Draco and his gang were trapped in the last part of the compartment.  
  
Hermione and Ron still didn't know that Harry and Cho were stanfing in the toehr doorway. Harry and Cho were still too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"NO!" Ron said. Hermione was suprised by his answer. "He would totally freak out. He would hate us. We need to wait."  
  
"Well, too bad," Harry said coolly, "I already know."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked shocked.  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WERE YOU DOING?!?" Harry exploded. "I CAME IN HERE JUST TO PLAY CHESS WITH MY BEST FRIEND, BUT WHEN I CAME IN HE WAS SNOGGING MY OTHER BEST FRIEND, WHO HE USUALLY FIGHTS WITH. THIS IS NOT A NORMAL EVENT." Harry was obviously not pleased. He turned around and walked into the next compartment. (A/N: The original comartment is second from the end, so it has two doors, one in back one in front. Draco is in the compartment that is reached by the back door. Harry is in the compartment that is lead into by the front door, which is also the one Cho and Harry were talking in. Just thought I needed to clear that up.)  
  
"Crap," Ron said "I knew this would happen. Then, he went to go after Harry.  
  
"Er Hermione, can you please fill me in on what happened?" Cho asked.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said even though she was a little frazzled because of the recent events. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione's POV when Cho and harry were talking in the compartment.  
  
"Well maybe you should pick up a book, Ron. If you do maybe you could actually get a decent grade," I said, standing up. I was growing angrier by the minuted.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to shoot back a retort, but he decided against it. "Hermione this is stupid. I'd rather hear about your summer then fight with you," he said. "So,truce?"  
  
"Truce," I said, and we shook hands.  
  
"So how was your summer with Krum?" Ron asked. He looked as if he forced the last word. I guess he still didn't like Krum.  
  
"Not too good. Actually pretty bad. We broke up. No offense, but it was because of you," I said.  
  
"Me?" Ron asked. "What did I do?"  
  
"It was nothing you did. It was that well over the summer I realized I didn't love Viktor. Actually it was quite the contrary I love you. I've loved you for four years, but I've been to arrogant to admit it, so I've covered up for fighting," I said. I took a breath, that was hard to admit.  
  
"Well, Hermione, that's alot to take in," he said. My heart broke. "But the truth is, I've been doing the exact same thing." he added. My heart immediatly mended. The next thing I knew he kissed me.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Ron asked. I just kissed him.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," he said.  
  
"Definately a yes," I told him. He blushed and then I kissed him again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Okay, that explains alot," Cho said. "But why was Harry so mad?"  
  
"He probally was afraid this would break up the trio or something," Hermione said, she looked extremely happy even though her best friend was mad at her. "I am so glad me and Ron our going out!" she said changing the subject. "In fact I think I'm the happiest girl in the world right now!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So thats chapter two! I hope you like this version better! 3 ya all Syd 


	3. The Shortest Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I wish I did, but I don't. It's all the lucky duck J.K. Rowling.  
  
I thought of this chapter while taking the MFWT(Maryland Functional Writing Test). For all you lucky people who don't live in MD you have to right three pages and it stinks! Anyway, I wrote about half this chapter in my agenda after the test. Of course i was supposed to be doing a crossword puzzle, but i wasn't, soo shhhh! Don't tell my teacher. Please read and review! Luv ya ~Syd~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~"We have arrived at Hogwarts," the conductor said, jerking Hermione out of her thoughts. "Please get out of the train and your luggage will be transported to your dorm seperately."  
  
Hermione, Ron, Cho, and Harry got of the train. First, the had to let Draco, Crabbe, an Goyle out. They didn't particularly want to, but it was the first day and they really didn't want to get in trouble. When Draco was let out, he glared at the four of them, but didn't say anything. Last time he insulted one of them, he ended up with a bunch of curses on him.  
  
"Firs' yers," Hagrid called. "Firs' yers over her'," Hagrid waved to Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
  
A warm feeling bubbled inside of Harry. "I'm finally home," he thought.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed in to a horseless carriage.  
  
Harry seemed to except that they were goin out, but eh still acted extremly cold towards Hermione and Ron. He scooted sp they were as far away form eachother as they could possibly be.  
  
They got to the Hogwarts, where they split up. Cho went to the Ravenclaw table while everyone else went to the Gryffindor table. The whole school watched the nervous first years file in. The sorting began. It was uneventful until Harry saw a girl with white-blonde hair in line.  
  
"That looks like Malfoy," Harry said, pointing to the girl.  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed. "But I don't think Malfoy has got a sister."  
  
"Oh, but the resemblance is remarkable," Harry said.  
  
"Carrie Malfoy," Professor McGonnogall said.  
  
"Guess he does have a sister," Harry said. "I'll bet you ten galleons that she's in Slytherin."  
  
"No, I don't have ten galleons. Even if I did I wouldn't bet you. Everyone knows Malfoys go into Slytherin."  
  
"Well, Harry, I'll take your bet," Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Harry said. "You're crazy!"  
  
"No, I'm not. Look at her eyes. They aren't cold and hard like her brothers," Hermione told the boys.  
  
"You quite Divination. Remember, Hermione?" Ron said. Hermione just glared at her new boyfriend.  
  
Carrie sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.  
  
Harry and Ron gasped. "Gryffindor?" They both said. "A Malfoy in Gryffindor?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "I believe you owe me ten galleons."  
  
Harry glared, but he reached into his bocket and shoved the ten gold coins in Hermione's hand.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, still grinning. Harry just glared.  
  
Meanwhile over at the Slytherin table...  
  
..."Uh, Is that your sister?" Crabbe said.  
  
"No, she just has the same last name," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Good," said Goyle not catching his sarcasm. "She was put in Gryffindor with all those mudbloods."  
  
"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU HALF-WITS!" Draco roared. "Of course she is my sister, but she disgraces our family name. She doesn't mind mudbloods like Granger and poor little family like the weasel. She even worships Harry Potter!" Draco stopped he was red in the face and he was breathing hard. He wanted to see Carrie in pain. He wanted to disown her.  
  
After the sorting, the Gryffindors, new and old, headed to the portrait hole.  
  
"I'm going to go introduce myself to some of the first years," Hermione told Harry and Ron.  
  
"She's never done that before," Ron said. He glared as Hermione ran over to Carrie.  
  
"Cool it, Ron," Harry began to say. "She may-." He was going to say "She may not be like her brother," but he couldn't get it out. The new prefects were announcing the password.  
  
"Listen up all of you," said Lavender, who was the prefect for Gryffindor. Hermione would have been, but she had been on too many rule-breaking expeditions with the boys. "The new password is Mercurial." As she said that the portrait of a fat lady swung to the side, letting all the Gryffindor students in.  
  
Hermione started showing Carrie around. Carrie looked around in amazement.  
  
"Up there are the girl-" Hermione began to say, but Carrie cut her off.  
  
"I don't understand," Carrie said, "my brother said it was a dump in here, but I think its great!"  
  
"Your brother wouldn't know," said Hermione. "He's never been in here."  
  
"Suprise, suprise. My brother lied to me again," Carrie muttered. "He lies to me all the time. It's so annoying."  
  
Hermione wanted to get off the subject. She didn't like Draco, and Carrie didn't either, but still Carrie may feel some loyalty to her family if she insulted Draco  
  
"So, any subjects you are interested in?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh yes!" Carrie said. "I want to learn about Transfiguration. That seems so interesting turning objects into other objects!"  
  
"Really? That's my favorite subject. You'll start with little objects like turning matches into needles, but you will move really quickly," Hermione told her.  
  
Carrie was about to reply, when Ron came over.  
  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you alone," he said. Ron looked so innocent and sweet, but his eyes were cold and heartless.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked up the stairs almost to the boys' dormitory.  
  
"What are you doing, Hermione?" Ron whispered. "She's a Malfoy! She'll double-cross you!"  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing Ron Weasly. She's different then her brother," Hermione told him, but she was on the brim of an outburst.  
  
"C'mon Hermione. Don't be a bloody prat! All Malfoys think Muggle-borns are scum," Ron told her.  
  
"Ron, she is okay! She is really nice!" Hermione said, her voice getting louder and louder.  
  
"That's impossible. When a Malfoy is okay, I'll be the top of the class," Ron said glaring at Carrie.  
  
"It's impossible for you to be the top of the class! This is possible!" Hermione yelled. She began to walk away.  
  
"Don't come running back to me, when you get hurt!" Ron spat, but Hermione didn't even turn around.  
  
He was smiling because he go his best friends back.Well," Harry said to himself, "that was the shortest relationship I've ever seen." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hope you like it. Chapter 4 will be up soon i hope! 3 ya all Sydney 


	4. Jelousy

Hermione and Ron refused to talk. Their silence lasted until Christmas break. Harmione and Carrie were hanging out alot, and Harry was stuck in the middle between the two of them. Hermione was helping Carrie with her Transfiguration homework, when Ron saw them.  
  
"Mental, Hermione is acting. We've seen how Malfoy acts, and an acorn doesn't fall to far from the tree," Ron said. Harry just rolled his eyes behind Ron's back. Ron had been going on like this for weeks. He was obviously still in love with Hermione.  
  
Hermione saw that Ron was watching her and Carrie.  
  
"C'mon Carrie. Let's go up to the dormatories. We can concentrate better up there," Hermione said, glaring ay Ron.  
  
"Bye, Harry. I'm going to bed," Ron said. Harry watched both of his best friends walk up seperate ways. Harry just sighed at slumped on the couch. He hated being stuck between his two friends.  
  
When the Hogwarts students woke up the next morning, twelve inches of snow covered the lawns of Hogwarts.  
  
"C'mon Ron! Wake up! There's snow!" Harry yelled in Ron's ear.  
  
"Okay, Okay, I'm up already," Ron said.  
  
"Let's cream Fred and George with snowballs before they get us," Harry said.  
  
A half an hour later Ron, Harry, Fred, and George were outside having a snowball fight. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Early morning in the girl's dormatory.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny said.  
  
"Hermione, wake up!" said Carrie.  
  
Hermione rolled over. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had cried herself to sleep. Ginny and Carrie noticed, but they didn't say anything.  
  
"What d'you want?" Hermione said grumpily.  
  
"Er, it's snowing , and we were wonderin if you wanted to go sledding," Carrie said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I want to come. Sorry, I snapped at you. Let me get tidied up a bit," Hermione said.  
  
Carrie and Ginyn left. Hermione climbed out of her bed. She spotted Lavendar's make-up bag on her vanity.  
  
"Er, Lavendar, can I use some of your make-up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Lavendar said tiredly, but then she sat up. "Why do wou want to use make-up? You've never used it before."  
  
"Er, I think I'm just ready for a change," Hermione lied. Really she wanted to impress Ron. Hermione pulled out the blush and stared at it like it was from another planet.  
  
"Do you want me to do it, Hermione?" Lavendar asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be a great help," Hermione said, greatfully. "But don't put on to much. I want it to look natural.  
  
"Sure," Lavendar said. She pulled out her light blush and accented Hermione's cheeks. Then, she grabbed the brown eye shadow, and put it on Hermione's eyelids. It made Hermione's eyes look like chocolate. Lavendar finished with a little bit of mascara  
  
"There," Lavendar said.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said. "We're going sledding, do you want to comme?"  
  
"Nah, I'm just gonna go back to bed," Lavendar replied.  
  
"Oh, sorry for waking you up," Hermione said as she ran down the stairs to meet Ginny and Carrie.  
  
"Wow, you look great," said Carrie.  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione. She walked down to breakfast, but Carrie and Ginny stayed a little bit behind her to talk.  
  
"She's doing it to impress Ron," Ginny whispered.  
  
"Totally," Carrie agreed.  
  
Hermione went down to brekafast. She spotted Cho at the Ravenclaw table, she decided to ask Cho if she wanted to go sledding. She went to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Cho.  
  
"Wait, you can't sit here. You're a Gryffindor," said Mandy Brocklehurst, a fifth year Ravenclaw.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm only going to be here for a second," Hermione said.  
  
"Whatever," Mandy said nonchalantly. Hermione just raised her eyebrow, but then turned to Cho.  
  
"Hey Cho, a bunch of us are going sledding. Do you want to come?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure, but is it okay if I bring some friends along?" Cho said.  
  
"Fine," said Hermione.  
  
"I really want to see Harry, too," Cho began. " I really like him." She blushed and laughed.  
  
"Oh, Hary Potter. That is so sweet," Mandy said in a sugary sweet voice, but Hermione noticed Mandy was glaring at Cho.  
  
"Er, okay. I'm going to leave now," Hemrione said. Mandy's piercing blue eyes turned on her. Hermione felt as if Mandy was giving her a warning.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Cho, Hermione, Carrie, Ginny, and the three Ravenclaw chasers, Emily Robbins, Kellie Lehr, and Renee Vaughn, set of to go sledding. A/N: I don't know the three Ravenclaw chasers, so I just made up the names. If anyone knows who they are, tell me! Fred, George, Harry, and Ron were having a snowball fight. Hermione just glared at Ron.  
  
"Guess she doesn't like him as much as we thought," Carrie whispered to Ginny. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Check out Hermione," Harry said.  
  
Fred whistled. "She is looking hot today," George said.  
  
"Whatever," said Ron glaring at her. "She's going to get screwed. Why can't she see that?" Ron thought.  
  
Cho and Hermione went down the hill first. They didn;t notice but there was a ditch rite at the end. The sled went in and catapolted Cho and Hermione out of the sled.  
  
"Ohmigosh," said Ron. Harry and him started running. Ron ran to Hermone and Harry ran to Cho.  
  
Ron pulled Hermione out of the snow and brushed the snow out of her brown hair.  
  
"Er, you ok?" Ron said feeling a bit awkward.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione feeling awkward, too.  
  
"I am so sorry," Ron and Hermione said at the same time. They both laughed. Ron pulled Hermione out of the snow and kissed her.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was helping Cho out of the snow.  
  
"You really scared the crap out of me Cho," Harry said. "I really like you. In fact, I love you. I always have, since the first time I laid eyes on you." He began to blush at this point.  
  
"Harry, I am so happy! I love you, too," Cho said with joy. Cho jumped into Harry's arms and kissed him.  
  
Two happy couples stood in the snow, kissing, while snow fell into their hair. Everyone and everything seemed to be in complete bliss. Even Harry, because he didn't mint his best friends going out. Atleast they weren't fighting. Except one person.  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst pulled her light brown hair out of her eyes in the North Tower. She looked down with her piercing blue eyes. She glared at Cho and Harry kissing. If looks could kill, Cho would have been dead. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay, this chapter was crap, but oh well! Er in know it sucks so please no flames, just what I need to do to improve it. Mandy Brocklehurst if you were wondering was mentioned like once in all five of the books, but she is going to be a major part in this fan fic if you were wondering. Er hope you like it. Luv ya all Sydney 


	5. Plans

When Ron and Hermione made up, and Cho and Harry started going out, Carrie and Ginny were happy. A week later, they weren't so sure.  
  
Ginny and Carrie could not get Hermione and Ron apart! Ginny needed a person to talk to. She couldn't talk to Carrie because she hadn't known her or her problem long enough. Her problem was Harry. Hermione knew that Ginny had a crush on Harry in her first year, but she didn't know that that feelings had returned this year. When she saw Cho and Harry together, she realized that she had never stopped loving Harry. Carrie was having trouble with her homework again, and she had no one to help her. She also missed having Hermione as a friend.  
  
Unfortunately, homework wasn't Carrie's only problem. Carrie didn't know it, but her brother had been plotting against her since the sorting.  
  
"So, Crabbe and Goyle, you both know the plan?" Draco said.  
  
"Uhh, what plan?" Goyle said stupidly. Crabbe just stood there gaping.  
  
Draco was about to incure the wrath of another outburst on them, but he decided against it. After all, he couldn't waste anymore time.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to slip the Drought of the Living Death into Carrie's pumpkin juice, during dinner. All of the sudden she's going to get tired, so we think that she is going to leave the table. Then, you will follow her. When you see that she has gone to sleep, pick her up and bring her to our dormitory. Tie her chair and leave the rest to me," Draco said.  
  
"Okay," Crabbe and Goyle. For once they actually got the plan. Draco's plan was in full swing.  
  
But Draco was not the only one who had a plan. Mandy Brocklehurst had a plan to get Harry for herself, but she couldn't do it alone. She needed someone who she could easily fool. Someone who was blinded by love. She needed someone like Ginny. Both Mandy's and Draco's plans were set to go into action that night at dinner.  
  
Later, two people who didn't belong at the Gryffindor table, sat there. They were Draco and Mandy Brocklehurst. Hermione began to tell Mandy off becuase she was really snotty when Hermione sat at the Ravenclaw table, and Ron and Harry started telling Draco Off for sitting at the tale because they well just hated him.  
  
"You aren't supposed to sit here," Hermione said, copying what Mandy said to her. "You're a Ravenclaw,"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm only going to be here for a second," Mandy said, mocking Hermione. They just glared at each other. Hermione turned away and Mandy handed Ginny a note.  
  
Ginny loooked at the note in confusion, but Mandy mouthed "Just read it." So Ginny slipped the note in her pocket. Then Mandy got up and left.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry said coolly.  
  
"I came to see my little sis," he said putting on a fake smile. "After all why would I want to be here with all the filthy mudbloods," his eyes darting from the two Creevey's to Hermione.  
  
"Get over with your family visit," Ron growled, "and then leave."  
  
Draco just glared. He put his arm around Carrie. Carrie flinched.  
  
"So how are your classes at Hogwarts?" Draco said, pulling Carrie closer to him, so he could take the cap off the Drought of the Living Death and slip it into her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Fine," Carrie said with a forced smile as Draco slipped the potion into her cup. No one saw.  
  
Since his plan was completed, he didn't want to stay with his loser sister anymore. "Oh that's all I wanted to know, bye!" he said. Draco rose from his seat with a nasty grin plastered to his face.  
  
"Hey, Hermione I'm not going to finish my pumpkin juice. Do you want it?" Carrie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really thirsty," Hermione replied. Carrie poured the pumpkin juice with Drought of the Living Death into Hermione's cup. Hermione brought the cup up to her lips and took a sip. Immediatly she began to feel tired.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm really tired. I'm going to hit the sack," Hermione told her friends.  
  
"Okay," replied Carrie, Ginny, Harry, and Ron.  
  
Hermione walked drowsily out of the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle spotted her.  
  
"Uh I guess that's Draco's sister," Crabbe said.  
  
"Yeah," said Goyle.  
  
So Crabbe and Goyle followed Hermione. Finally, Hermione got to tired to walk any further. She dropped to the stone floor asleep  
  
"I guess we take her to Draco now," Goyle said stupidly. They walked to the Slytherin portrait hole.  
  
"Pure-blood," Goyle said. The portriat swung open, letting Crabbe and Goyle in. They carried Hermione inside. When no one was looking Crabbe and Goyle put Hermione in their dormitory.  
  
"Er, here she is boss," Crabbe said (A/N: don't they sound like thugs? I have a lot of thugs at my school.)  
  
"What? THAT'S NOT MY SISTER YOU DUNDERHEADS!" Draco roared.  
  
"It's not?" Goyle said stupidly. (A/N: ok maybe i'm making them a little too stupid but its fun!)  
  
"NO!" Draco roared again. "IT'S THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD! SHE IS NO USE!" All of the sudden Draco stopped. "Then again maybe she is," he sneered, with a nasty girn upon his face.  
  
After Ginny had gotten the letter from Mandy, she left the table, and ran up to her dormitory and read it. The letter read:  
  
Ginny- I noticed that you and Harry belong together. It's fate. Cho doesn't deserve Harry, you do. I have a plan to get Harry all for yourself. It may seem cruel at first, but isn't it cruel how Cho stole Harry from you? Meet me at the North Tower at 9:00 sharp, and I'll tell you my plan. -Mandy  
  
Ginny looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes to nine. It took her fifteen minutes to get to the North Tower. She was debating whether to go or not. Ginny looked at the letter agian. "Isn't it cruel how Cho stole Harry from you," echoed through her brain again. With that Ginny picked up her bag and left for the North Tower ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Well, thats chapter 5. Thanks for everyone who is reviewing. I like to see that people are reading my story. Special thanks to my Beta-Reader SnWfLaKeSwEeTy or Allie. Read her story Try Again! Lotsa 3 Sydney  
  
Note from Allie: If I missed any mistakes, sorry! :) 


	6. Plans Take Action

Thanks to my Beta-Reader Allie!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I'd be at the mall spending my money, not wasting my time on fanfiction.net  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny creeped up to the North Tower.  
  
"Mandy?" she asked.  
  
A voice came out of the dark. "Shh, be quiet, we can't let anybody know we're here." Followed by the voice, came Mandy Brocklehurst.  
  
"Why not?" said Ginny in a much quiter voice.  
  
"Oh people finding out about us plotting against other students, that would go over well," Mandy said flipping back her light brown hair.  
  
Ginny winced at the sharp statement. She was disliking Mandy more and more every second, but she needed her to get Harry.  
  
"Okay, whats the plan?" Ginny asked.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Slytherin dormitory Draco Malfoy was waiting for Hermione Granger to wake up. Finally, she stirred. Her brown eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Wh-where am i?" she asked. Hermione tried to move her arms, but she couldn't. After a few seconds, relization sunk in.  
  
"Oh my God, I am tied to a chair in the Slytherin dormitory," Hermione thought.  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped out from a corner of the dormitory and faced Hermione. "Hello, mudblood," he sneered.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY AM I HERE?WHAT-?"  
  
"Silencio!" Malfoy said, cutting Hermione off. He had placed a silencing charm on her.  
  
"Well, as long as your here I'll tell you a story," he said. Draco began to circle around Hermione's chair.  
  
"You see, you were never part of my plan. I didn't want you. I wanted Carrie," Draco began. "Carrie discraces our family. My father and I wanted to disown her, but our mother wouldn't let us. She was like a bear protecting her cub. Carrie does everything oppisote of what we want her to do. She even worships that Potter." Draco said.  
  
"When she came here, we thought she would be in Slytherin, where we could train her to be our puppet like we always needed her to be. But then she was put in Gryffindor with those filthy mudbloods and muggle-lovers," Malfoy said with scorn. "Then I came up with a great plan. I'd give her a little bit of my medicine, and she'd be our puppet," he said twirling his wand.  
  
"After my little story, I'm sure you're wondering why you are here," Draco said.  
  
He paused, and gave time for Hermione to glare at the blonde-haired boy.  
  
"I had a perfectly fabricated plan to get Carrie here," he began again. "I would slip a sleeping potion into her drink, and then Crabbe and Goyle would bring her up here, so I could work my magic. Then, Carrie gave you her pumpkin juice, and Crabbe and Goyle brought you up instead. At first I thought my perfect plan had gone to waste, but hey, I hate you so it would just as well on you as it would on Carrie." Draco raised his wand ready for the torchure to begin, but then a shrill voice interupted him.  
  
"Draco, Draco DRACO!" Pansy Parkison screamed.  
  
Draco satrted mumbling under his breath of how stupid Pansy was, but then put on a fake smile, and said "Coming, Pansy," in a sugar sweet voice.  
  
Hermione heard the voices in the common room.  
  
"There's a prefect meeting in the Great Hall at 6,"said Pansy's voice.  
  
"I'll be down in a second, I just have to do something in my room," Draco said in the same sweet, but fake, voice. As soon as he reached the steps, the smile fell from his face.  
  
"Filthy little lap dog, thats all she is," Draco was saying as he waltzed into his room.  
  
"So what am I going to do with this mudblood filth while I'm away," Draco said mainly speaking to himself. "Ahh, of course, I'll use my invisibility cloak." He pushed Hermione in the corner and flung the silver cloak over her. "And becuase you have the silencing curse on you, you can't open that fat mouth of yours," he sneered.  
  
Hermione glared at the blonde boy in front of him. With a swish of a cloak, he walked down the steps, and left Hermione alone in the dark.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess.  
  
"You do kno your just setting yourself up for another failure," Ron told Harry.  
  
"Oh shut up Weasley," Harry replied.  
  
At that moment, Lavendar and Parvati entered through the portrait hole.  
  
"Oh great, here comes the Future Seers of England," Ron said.  
  
Harry snickered at Ron's joke. "I bet they even have a shrine of that old bat-" Harry began, but stopped becuase Ron had gone wide-eyed, and turned away.  
  
"They're behind me aren't they?" Harry askeed. Ron just nodded.  
  
"Lavendar, Parvati, how nice to see you," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"It certainly isn't nice to see you," said Lavendar icily, and by how Parvati looked she agreed with Lavendar.  
  
Ron was doing his best from laughing. Harry glared at his best friend, who looked as if his ribs were going to crack, if he didn't laugh soon.  
  
"Not that we even really want to talk you," Parvati began with the same icy tone as Lavendar's, "but we were wondering if you have seen Hermione."  
  
"She said she was going to bed. Check the dormitory," Ron replied.  
  
"She's not there. Maybe you should keep track of your girlfriend," Lavendar said.  
  
"Maybe you should keep track of your prefect meeting, there's one going on right now," Harry said, with a smug smile.  
  
"Oh no! He's right. Bye Parvati," Lavendar said in a rush. She ran out of the common room muttering about how McGonagall was going to kill her.  
  
"Bloody prats, they are," Ron said.  
  
Unofurtanetly, Parvati heard him. She shot an icy glare over to him.  
  
"Looks like we're both in the doghouse with them" Harry said.  
  
"But what 'bout Hermione?" Ron said.  
  
"Where could she be? I don't there are any kidnappings at Hogwarts," Harry said.  
  
"Kidnapping?" Ron said blankly.  
  
"In the muggle world, when some crazed maniac takes a kid from her home," Harry explained.  
  
"Crazed maniac?" Ron laughed. "Sounds like Malfoy."  
  
When he said that, something clicked in their minds. Malfoy had been acting weird, and then Hermione dissapeared.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry and Ron said together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I kno kinda twisted, but please review. Sorry about the delay, I was hoping the people in my school forgot was writing this. Tee hee I think they did. Luv ya Syd  
  
Note from Allie~ If i missed any mistakes, i'm sorry! i wanted to get this back to Syd as fast as possible, so i may have been a little sloppy!! Lo siento! lol. Espanol es divertido! cookies to u who kno what that means! byebye  
  
*Allie* 


End file.
